


The night we met

by bluechaenie



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Love at First Sight, One Shot, alternative universe, jinlia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechaenie/pseuds/bluechaenie
Summary: Ryulia royalty AU based mostly on this video : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yo20vWm4yY&list=LLqnc8P7w2DCCnNHS1_JLaXw&index=5&t=0s
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	The night we met

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ryujin x lia _ "war of hearts" royalty au!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/575326) by RyuJisuTV. 



> This is the first time I write something in English and I really enjoyed doing it, I hope you will like it.

As far as i remember all i ever did was to be the perfect daughter, the perfect heir, calculating every move, every word and every breath. I wanted them to be proud of me, for the person I’ve become and the person they wished me to be. The truth is I never felt like breathing at all. All my life was planned for me before I was even born and I was fine with it, at least for the first seventeen years of my life. But now that I was eighteen everything seemed more real, was I only allowed to fulfilled my duties for the rest of my existence? Did I have to marry the first man who will extend the power and wealth of our kingdom? All I ever thought was that I couldn’t complain about the life I had but a part of me never asked for any of this. All I ever wanted was to feel alive. 

‘Your highness, your breakfast is ready downstairs.’  
‘Please, how many times do I have to tell you, I responded while leaving my bed, Yeji call me Lia, we’ve known each other since our childhood I am not comfortable with all of these traditional forms especially when it comes to you.’  
‘I know, but I have to, your mother doesn’t want me to be familiar with you, I’m not a part of this family and I am here to serve you. We all know this is how things are supposed to be.’  
‘Well, I said while smiling at her, for now! Because as soon as I will be Queen you can be sure I’ll not allowed any of these superficials details’ I took her hand hopping happily and dragging her along with me ‘when will we finally feel free? I want to go outside, meet people, do stupid things, kiss strangers I’ll never see again, travel to different places, oh my god! I took her other hand in excitement, making her laugh along with me. Imagine the two of us in Paris, meeting the love of our lives, getting married and never come back here, what do you think..madame, would you come with me?’ I said bending down to her, with a smile that couldn’t leave my face.  
‘Lia! Behave yourself immediately’  
My smile faded instantly, Yeji released my hands and while I was standing straight again she was bending down towards the person behind me. I whirled around and said  
‘I am sorry mother, I was only joking, nothing serious.’  
‘You better be. Now come eat, and I better not hear you say these enormities ever again.’  
‘You will not, you don’t have to worry about that, I wasn’t seriously thinking about a single thing I said.’  
She looked satisfied with my answer and left us alone again, I gazed at Yeji one last time and she had that specific expression she only has when she feels sorry for me. ‘I better go.’ I said. She nodded right away and I followed my mother downstairs. 

As soon as I finished eating I went in our garden, the only place where I felt safe since I was little. Flowers have always been one of my mother’s biggest passion, she always participated in making this place as beautiful as it is today. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I had to realize this was the life I’ll have to live even if deep down I didn’t want any of this because I had no choice. Even if this thought gave me shivers I always knew it will end up that way.  
‘I know I’ll always find you here every time something troubles you’  
‘Mother told you?’  
‘Yes...she did. Because we both know our mother will never miss a chance to be dramatic’ she said smiling at me, putting her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and somehow felt even more sad. I knew she was probably feeling the same way as I did. As I was the oldest I had more responsibility and more weight on my shoulders but because I knew her personality I realized how happy she would be out of this palace. She has always been a light, the kind of person that will always make me laugh or smile even in the darkest of times, I don’t even know what I would do without her.  
‘I don’t want to burden you with my thoughts, you are still so young and the last thing you need is to know what is going on inside my head.’  
‘I am younger but I can still understand, and especially be here for you, this will never change. You know you will never be a burden to me! Look at me’ She took my chin between her fingers to make me look at her. ‘Never okay? Now tell me everything.’  
I fondly smiled at her and answered  
‘You know I just want to get out of here even if it’s only once, just have the night of my life, doing what others do when they’re eighteen, I want to go to a party and dance all night long, doing things I would never be able to do being a princess and lead the life I have. I want to feel something, to feel alive! I just want to…’  
‘To what?’  
‘I want to know what loving someone and being loved feels like.’  
‘Are you saying you don’t love me?’ she said, faking being hurt.  
‘You know what I meant silly’ I couldn’t help but smile. We stared at each other for a few seconds, none of us wanted to break the silence that has settled in. I felt better, even if it was nothing big, being honest and talking about my concerns with someone made me feel lighter.  
‘Lia I think you can actually, I looked at her confused, Seriously! Tonight you’ll go out of the palace, and go to a random bar or a random party! Have fun and forget about everything for a night! Don’t worry about mother or anyone else I’ll try my best to cover you up, and I’m sure Yeji would gladly help! You’ll just have to pretend you feel dizzy, that you’re not hungry and you’ll go to sleep sooner. But you’ll actually go out without anyone noticing, we have so many different way to escape from here I’m sure it’ll not be that much of an adventure! So...what do you think? Are you in?’  
I stared at her for a while not knowing what to say, but I knew my facial expressions were pretty obvious on how excited and happy I was.  
‘Yes? Of course? Oh my god I can’t believe we are seriously going to do that.’ I pinched my skin, honestly thinking all of this was a fever dream, I never thought I would go out without anyone knowing or giving me the authorization to. ‘Breaking rules is..kinda exciting don’t you think?’ I said giggling.  
‘Who are you? And what have you done with the strict and boring Lia who would never go against our parents’ will??’ She said laughing.  
‘You thought I was boring??’ I asked shocked.  
‘Lia you are the most boring eighteen years old girl I know.’  
‘Do you even know any other eighteen years old girl?’  
‘You perhaps made a point. But anyway, be ready for tonight alright? When Yeji will come to tell you dinner is ready you’ll go downstairs act like you’re sick, and be convincing! You know how mother is, she won’t believe it easily. Then you’ll go back to your room get ready and Yeji will help you getting out of here. Also don’t worry I’ll take care of every other details.’ I rushed towards her and pulled her into a hug. I held her tightly as I whispered a weak ‘thank you’. We stayed like this for a few minutes before I let her go and as she was leaving I said  
‘Yuna! I’d never thank you enough, it really means a lot to me I hope you know that.’  
‘I know don’t worry. She responded smiling. ‘But don’t think I’m only doing this for you! I truly hope it will help pulling the stick out of your ass’  
‘For the love of god Yuna your language!’ I said yelling at her while she was running away from me. Once she was gone I laughed at her remark and decided to go in my bedroom to choose what I’ll wear tonight.  
Time passed more quickly than I thought and without realizing it it was pretty late and Yeji was already in my room, saying everything worked according to Yuna’s plan. It was now my turn to not screw everything up. I went downstairs and acted pretty well, my mom believed it right away and was even worried about me, she asked Yeji to take care of me during the night to be sure it wasn’t something severe. I went back to my room and immediately started to get ready. I decided to wore a long red dress with white sneakers. I tight my hair in a high ponytail and put red lipstick on. As soon as I finished I opened the door and Yeji was waiting there, she stared at me, mouth opened for a whole minute.  
‘You are absolutely stunning Lia oh my god this dress was made for you.’ I blushed and thanked her.  
She then took my hand and we were already running in the palace’s aisles. We were soon in a place I’ve never been before and we stopped in front of a door.  
‘It’s here! A car is waiting for you outside, it will lead you to a famous nightclub, I think no one will recognize you since your parents never show you or your sister on medias. Everything will be fine. I asked the driver to pick you up at 3 am. If you want to come early just text me and I’ll send him to pick you up, also if there is any problem text me I’ll have my phone constantly with me! I think I said everything, have fun! She smiled at me, hugged me quickly and opened the door. I waved at her before getting in the car.  
I must have spaced out during the whole travel time because the only thing I could remember was the driver telling me we were there. I thanked him and got out of the car. The nightclub was right before my eyes, I could hear the loud music and all these teenagers waiting to got in. A lot of people stared at me, whispered while looking at me from head to toe and I was so scared that all of them knew who I was and of what it could start off if they knew. But I soon realized that my dress stood out from every other outfits we could see. Most of the women here were wearing short dresses, shorts, or skirts above their knees, with neutral colors. My choice of clothing was probably not my best idea. I ignored every stare and went directly to the two men deciding either to let people in or not. I tried to hide the fact I was terrified and acted confident.  
‘Hi, my name is Lia, you probably don’t know me but..’  
‘We know who you are, your sister warn you, you can go.’  
They stepped aside to let me pass and at this exact moment I couldn’t be more thankful to my sister, she really took care of every details. As soon as I pushed the door I felt like entering a whole different world, the music became louder, the entire place was crowded with people dancing, laughing and drinking alcohol, living every moment of this night. I walked in, observing every person around me, it was like being away from time, everything seemed to have froze as soon as I entered the room. But the wonder quickly fade away as I felt like suffocating, people were too close, rushing me without even realizing I was there. I almost fell multiple times because of people stepping on my dress. I was looking everywhere but I couldn’t find the way out anymore there was too many people and I felt so small. I started to panic, breathing heavily, every faces I saw were unknown, why were they looking at me so strangely? Why was I struggling so much to breathe? Why were the music so loud? I wanted all of this to stop, what if coming here was a bad idea? I was ready to go to push everyone in order to find the exit until I saw her. She seemed to be in the middle of the room. Dancing so graciously, every move she made was beautiful. Her eyes were closed, feeling every beat of the music. She lifted one of her arm above her face while leaning back, making me see how beautiful and toned her figure was. I couldn’t help but stare at her, she was mesmerizing to me. The lights were suddenly on her, only for a few seconds allowing me to see her more clearly. She had dark blue hair falling delicately on her hips, she was wearing a black bodysuit with colorful and glittery patterns on it. She was undeniably the most beautiful woman I’ve ever lied my eyes on. She was now facing me, dancing like she was alone and everyone seemed to have agreed on letting her the space she needed. Soon our eyes met and I felt shivers all over my body, we stared at each other for a while, like if they were nothing around us, like if we were all alone and the night were ours. I was feeling naked under her gaze, she had that strong aura that made me feel like her eyes were penetrating my soul. Intimidated I broke our exchange and look down. I was breathing heavily again but not like before, this time it was in excitement. I could feel my heart pouring in my chest, the heat all over my body, especially in my cheeks. I wanted to get close to her, I wanted to touch her, to dance with her like it was our last. Because of all the thoughts fighting in my head I didn’t realize that someone was standing in front of me. I discerned it after some times and when I looked up again she was there, only a few inches from me and I swear she was even more beautiful up close. She was softly smiling at me and suddenly I could feel her hand on my hip, at first it was only a light touch but she quickly grabbed it with more fierce to make me closer to her. I could feel my heart beating faster and my body burning at our sudden proximity. There was something between us, something I couldn’t explain. She came even closer to me, her face grazed mine as she said to my ear ‘Why are you standing here still, come dance with me’. Her voice was smooth and the feeling of her breath near my ear gave me the strongest shivers I have ever felt. I had to close my eyes to assimilate everything that just happened but she took my hand right away, looking at me with the same gorgeous smile. I followed her at the same place she was standing when I first saw her and as soon as she stopped moving our bodies were close again, perhaps even more close than before. She let go of my hand to grad my hips again, giving me the rhythm of her move, making it easier for me to do the same as her. I put my hands around her neck and I felt like we were one, moving sensually against each other. Every time a part of my body encountered hers I felt like igniting. I always wanted to get closer to her and I knew she was feeling the same way by her actions and how she was touching me. My fingers were playing with the hair on her neck while I decided to put my forehead against her. We were sharing the same breath and I felt my knees becoming weak as she grabbed my waist stronger than before so that our pelvis could meet. I moved my head backwards to meet her gaze again. Her pupils were so dilated that her iris looked entirely black. I couldn’t help but stare at her lips and thinking about how bad I wanted to taste them. I looked at her in the eyes again and realized how obvious I was. So I looked at her lips again until her voice broke the silence between us ‘Kiss me for the love of god’. I leaned forward again to kiss her passionately as I couldn’t wait any longer. As soon as our lips met it felt like I always belonged here. She rapidly took the control of the kiss, biting my bottom lip before licking it slowly, asking for the access that I gave immediately to her. We were languorously kissing each other, moving perfectly as if we have been kissing each other our whole lives. We kissed until we were out of breath. My cheeks were scorching and I never had this type of feeling in my entire life. Without saying anything else she put her hand on my cheek and took possession of my lips again gently at first but more and more intensely as seconds went by. We split from each other again and we couldn’t help but smile. She took my hand and whispered to my ear ‘Come with me I want to do something’. We tried our best to create our way between people. We soon arrived to a hall-way empty and I felt like I could breathe normally again. I took a deep breath, still following her, our fingers intertwined. The hall-way lead us to toilets that were, at my surprised, empty as well. Multiple tags were all over the walls and even some of them on the mirrors of the room.  
‘Not a lot of people know that there are toilets here, that’s why it’s empty, there are other ones in the club’ I nodded quietly and then looked at myself in one of the mirrors.  
‘Oh my god, if I knew I wouldn’t have put lipstick on’ She laughed looking at my lips before biting hers.  
‘It looks really good on you tho’ I smiled trying to fix it by removing most of it with a tissue. Then faced her and did the same to her.  
‘You have lipstick all over your face as well you know’  
‘hmm..yeah I think it’s your fault’ She said in a flirty way while putting her hands on my hips again.  
‘You said you wanted to do something right?’  
‘Oh yeah exactly!’ She suddenly left me and took her bag, searching for something. She finally pulls out scissors from there and I looked at her confused. She smiled and said  
‘I’ve always had long hair, because my family always thought this is how I should look like and that it’s prettier on me. But I don’t like it, I’m so tired of it, it just don’t feel like me. And I think tonight is the perfect night to change that.’ Right after saying that she took a strand of her hair and cut it at the middle of her neck. ‘Do you think you can help me doing that? Especially for the back?’  
‘Yes of course!’  
I totally lost track of time but as we were cutting her hair off we talked a lot, getting to know each other, talking about our lives, I didn’t lie about anything but I didn’t say I was a princess. Mostly because I didn’t want to, I wanted to stay away from all of that even if it was only for tonight.  
‘I think we’re done!’ I said putting the scissors down.  
She looked at herself in the mirror and her smile kept getting bigger as she was flipping her hair around and touching it. She then looked at me still smiling brightly.  
‘What do you think?’  
I looked at her for a while and I couldn’t find words to describe her. She was wonderful, even more breathtaking than she was with long hair. I was looking at every details of her face, of her hair and how her cheeks were slightly becoming red the more I stared so intensely at her.  
‘You are stunning. It looks even more beautiful on you. Gosh you’re so hot.’ She smirked sightly. And we stared at each other again, like we never did before, my body was burning again and I wanted to feel her hands and her lips all over my body. She couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed my waist once again slamming my body against the wall behind me. I let out a tiny gasp at the shock and she rushed on my lips. I could feel her hand fondling my thigh until she slid it towards my hip. She slightly kissed my jaw, then my neck, biting it softly. She was making me lose my mind.  
‘You can’t imagine all the things I wanna do to you right now’ She said before biting my collarbone viciously. I let out an uncontrollable groan at this sudden fierce.  
But we suddenly heard laughs from multiple people coming from the hall-way. We suddenly split up trying to fix the way we looked and seem natural. Few seconds later the group of people entered the room and looked at us weirdly, installing an awkward silence between all of us. I looked at her and when our eyes met again we burst into a laughter. I decided to took her hand this time and we run out of the room still laughing at what happened and how evident we were. She kissed me gently again smiling against my lips. But my phone suddenly rang and interrupted us. I looked at it and realized it was 3 am already.  
‘Fuck’ I said.  
‘What’s going on?’  
‘I’m so sorry I.. I have to go’  
‘What, already?’  
‘I don’t have the choice. Please tell me how I can see you again.’  
‘Here, tomorrow, same hour, same place. Or another day, any day, I will be there, waiting for you.’  
‘And I will come.’  
We kissed each other one last time. But I suddenly separated myself from her knowing that otherwise I wouldn’t be able to leave. I was about to when I realized.  
‘Wait I don’t even know your name!’  
‘Ryujin. Shin Ryujin.’ She said smiling.  
And I left.

She made me feel alive for the first time in my life and when this night was over I felt empty again. This is probably why I was standing here like I did the day before, at the same place, at the same hour and she was there too. Dancing like her life depended on it. And she was so beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, I'd love to hear constructive criticism in order to improve myself and continue writing, especially in a language I'm less familiar with.  
> You can also find me on twitter, I am mostly active there @bluechaenie


End file.
